


Betrayal in the Bedroom

by JqcketUser



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, fluffy twist, klance, slight nsfw but will get more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JqcketUser/pseuds/JqcketUser
Summary: Things get steamy and then they don't
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Keith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Betrayal in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was trying to sleep and stayed up past 12:30am just to write the whole thing

Lance hovered over Keith as they made out in Keith's bedroom. He licked and sucked on his upper lip until Keith ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed it, turning them sideways. Keith started to put his tongue in deeper and turned them fully around so that he was on top.

Lance started playing with the bottom of Keith's shirt and lightly bringing it up. Keith didn't waste any time and just pulled it off himself and threw it across the room. Lance took a minute to take in his boyfriend's chest, running his hands over his chest and toned stomach, then wrapping his hands up and down and over his back. Keith shuddered but Lance could see a dust of blush on his cheeks from the attention.

"You're so beautiful." Lance said, meaning it so genuinely that Keith could see it in his soft expression, and it made the dust of red darker.

"You are too." Keith said, putting his right hand at the bottom of Lance's shirt. He pulled it up slightly and then started rubbing his thumb between his waist and stomach while they started making out again. Lance squirmed a bit and laughed a little, pulling away. "What?"

"Nothing, it's fine." Lance calmed down, so Keith leaned down to kiss him again and moved his thumb over the same area. Lance pulled back again and covered his mouth to hide his laugh. Keith was starting to get it.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"No..." Lance looked away.

"It's ok, I'm too hungry for you to stop." Keith purred over Lance's ear, pulling up more of his shirt. He grabbed both of Lance's wrists with his left hand and held them above his head. He shoved his tongue in as much as he could, making Lance squeak and moan. He squeezed Lance's wrists tighter, making him moan again, and then he moved his right hand lower and made it claw-like.

"KEITH, KEITH KEEEITH!!!" Lance screamed as he got attacked by Keith's fingers.

"It's just so hard to resist." Keith smiled down at him, giggling a few times himself.

"Stop stop stop!!" Lance kept squirming until he brought them both off the bed. "Why do you like tickling me so much?!" He asked when he saw how huge Keith was smiling.

"Because I like hearing you laugh...and I get to hear a lot of different ones when I tickle you."

Lance pretend pouted to hide his blush. "You wouldn't like it if you were tickled..." He looked away, pretended to be upset.

"I'm not ticklish." Keith said, a blank, and slightly innocent expression on his face.

"No way! That's just what everyone says when they don't want to be tickled!" Lance then had an idea and attacked Keith's sides, but was disappointed when Keith truly did nothing.

"See? Now let's get back on the bed." Keith got off of Lance and turned around and crawled up on the bed. That's when Lance spotted it. Lance grabbed Keith's left ankle as Keith was still facing away and tickled it with his right hand.

"EEE!" A very different noise was heard from Keith and Lance fell to the ground from the hard, involuntary kick he got to the face.

"Ow!"

"Lance! Sorry, but you shouldn't have tickled me!" He got on the ground with Lance and kissed his nose and the area around it. "I'm sorry."

"Hmph." Lance pretended to be upset as he planned. He turned around and didn't look at Keith.

"I'm soorrrrry!" Keith half-meant this time, knowing Lance was overreacting. He brought Lance's head to his lap anyway to make him feel better, he knew he liked that. Lance smiled, and Keith thought because he was in his lap, but Lance made an entire 180 and grabbed Keith's leg.

Keith pulled back but that only enabled Lance to wrap his body backwards around Keith's left leg so that his leg was on Lance's tummy. Lance feverishly attacked his foot and Keith started spasming his foot and laughed extremely loud. Lance narrowly avoided some kicks but didn't for most of them. Lance was determined to keep latched onto Keith's leg if these were the laughs he was getting. He totally understood Keith now, this was great. Keith started reaching up to tickle Lance's sides and eventually they were both laughing loudly, loud enough to get some attention from people walking by Keith's room.

There was a knock before the door just opened, revealing a confused Allura and Pidge. Lance and Keith froze to look at them.

"Are you too fighting again?" Allura asked.

"No, no. Didn't you hear their laughter?" Pidge said. Hunk and Shiro, who were walking together in the hallway, stopped by the room as well.

"Why's everyone by Keith's room?" Hunk asked.

Shiro saw the position the two boys were in and got a serious expression on his face. "I know why." He walked up to them and started to tell Lance, "Come on now, I think Keith's had enough," and Keith was relieved Shiro was on his side for once. Then Shiro hooked both of his arms around Keith's armpits and said "Lance, now!'

Lance was thrilled that Shiro was acting like the big brother he was. It was rare to see Shiro act like this, but when he was, everyone knew he was being his true self and having fun. Keith was in agony, he should have known. It was always Shiro that held him down in tickle fights, usually it was just them two though. Keith never should have let his guard down, never should have trusted him, his own brother. Keith mentally sulked, but Lance was having the time of his life, until Pidge chimed in.

"Hunk." It was just one word, a name. The name of his best friend, whom he trusted most. How could they. He knew as soon as they fistbumped it was over. Pidge went over to grab Lance and Hunk went to defend Keith from Shiro. Only true friends would make sure you lost in a tickle fight, but they didn't seem like true friends to Lance right now.

"How could you?! The *huff* betrayal?!" Lance screamed between laughter.

"I love this game! My father would partake in it with me when I was a little girl!" Allura said. Lance knew this was his only chance.

"Allura *huff* I'm at a disadvantage!" He laughed, "You have to be on my side!" He screamed in desperation.

"Ok!" Allura excitedly joined the mix of fun and laughter of all of her friends, even the ones not being tickled were laughing as if they were. She easily picked up Pidge and just held her while she wiggled around.

"Allura! Let me go!" Pidge tried wiggling and squeezing her way out but Allura didn't budge.

"I can't, this is how the game goes. I win." She said matter-of-factly, but also joking, as she always lost with her dad.

After about 20 more minutes of laughing Lance and Keith exclaimed, "I GIVE UP!!" at the same time.

Their friends let them go and they sat on the floor panting, holding their sides. Pidge, Allura, and Hunk left the room to resume what they were doing before, of course saying goodbye and laughing at them before they left. Shiro stood in the doorway and waited until everyone had gone at least out of earshot before he turned to face them.

"You two were doing something else before this weren't you?" He eyed Keith's shirtless form.

Lance and Keith's eyes went wide and embarrassed. "Uh-" Lance started.

"How did you know?" Keith finished.

Shiro put a hand up and laughed as he reminisced of the past. "Because me and Adam have done the same." Keith's look softened at the mention of Shiro's partner. Shiro turned around again. "I'll leave you guys to it." He winked as he left, and although they couldn't see it, they felt it. The last thing Shiro heard before the door shut all the way was:

"I think Shiro just gave us permission to-"

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make a second chapter


End file.
